


Stuck

by 4ngstyc00kie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ngstyc00kie/pseuds/4ngstyc00kie
Summary: Virgil and Roman never got along. They fought almost most of the time. But when they are both going to class one day, they find themselves. Stuck. Together. They have more than enough time to fix their relationship.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear! Hope you enjoy this little thing I made! It was fun writing this and i hope you enjoy it!!!! Have a wonderful christmas and a happy new year!!!!! - Secret Santa <3

# STUCK

Virgil and Roman never got along. No matter how many get togethers from Patton. No matter how many talks from Logan.  
  
They. Were. Not. Friends.  
  
"Virgil, pleaseeee! It’s just a small meeting with Logan and Roman!!" Patton exclaimed, finishing the braid in his hair. "Patton. No. I said no. God, Pat. Why is it so hard for you to understand no!?" Virgil replied, throwing his phone beside him.  
  
Patton frowned and nodded. "Okay, fine. Oh by the way, I’m going to wear a skirt! So this or this?" Patton said, holding up a short denim skirt and a light blue short skirt. Virgil sighed and shook his head. He made his way to Patton’s closet and opened it up.  
  
"Okay, okay. I’ll go. Only because I don’t want any creeps attacking you. And...... this," Virgil said, holding up a knee length skirt that fades from white to a pastel blue, "this seems good.", Virgil remarked, tossing Patton the skirt.  
  
"Ooh! Pretty! Emile gave this to me for my birthday! Thanks Virgil!" Patton said, giving Virgil a quick smile before skipping to his bathroom. Virgil rolled his eyes and opened up his own closet. "Hey Pat? What should I wear?" Virgil asked, bringing out a leather jacket before putting it back in.  
  
"Oh! That denim jacket that Remy gave you! Also those ripped jeans! Wear that purple hoodie of yours underneath too!" Patton shouted from the bathroom. "Okay. And uh, Pat? You might want to put on some high knee socks underneath, just cus." Virgil replied, pulling out what Patton suggested.  
  
Patton went out of the bathroom and smiled at Virgil, who was putting on his purple hoodie. "Thanks for agreeing with me kiddo." Patton said, putting on his socks. "No problem big bro. Now let’s go and meet the idiots." Virgil said, putting on the denim jacket and his shoes.  
  
"Virgil!" Patton said, grabbing his phone. "Oh shut up Pat, let’s just go. You know how Roman and I are enemies." Virgil replied, rolling his eyes. "Enemies." Patton echoed, frowning a bit. "Enemies." Virgil said, shrugging.  
  
Patton sighed. "Okay, let’s go." Patton slipped on some shoes and opened the door. Virgil stayed quiet and followed.  
  
\--  
  
It was a long, quiet journey to the park. They pulled up in the parking lot and got out. "Patton, Virgil. Hello." Logan greeted, smiling a bit at Logan. "Hey Logie-Bear!" Patton replied, smiling brightly. Virgil rolled his eyes and fake-gagged. Roman cleared his throat and smiled.  
  
"And of course, good afternoon, your majesty." Patton said, doing a small curtsey. Roman bowed dramatically and smiled. "Hello, Patton." Roman said, taking Patton’s hand and kissing it, making Patton giggle. "Oh and, Virgil. Hello." Roman said, forcing a smile.  
  
Virgil hissed back and blepped out his tongue. Roman rolled his eyes. "Guysss! Please. One get-together without any fighting or death glares!" Patton said, giving both of them a small smile. "Whatever, let’s just get this over with." Virgil replied.  
  
Patton sighed and Logan put a reassuring hand on Patton’s shoulder. They sat down on the bench and started to talk about random stuff. Roman and Virgil were arguing over the meaning of Disney movies.  
  
"Guys! Please stop fighting! And besides, you guys both love Disney!" Patton said, giving a smile. Roman scoffed and Virgil rolled his eyes. "Oh please Patton, with this fiend? Hah! I can’t see myself being friends with this emo ever!" Roman said.  
  
"Oh shush Sir Sing-A-Lot." Virgil hissed. "Whatever Robert Downer Jr." Roman said, shooting Virgil a glare. Virgil glared back while Patton frowned. Logan shook his head.  
  
"I’ll...I’ll just get some ice cream." Patton mumbled, standing up and making his way to a near by ice cream stand. Roman and Virgil were paying no attention and were still glaring at each other. Logan sighed loudly and snapped a finger in front of their faces.  
  
"Look, all Patton wants is a single meeting where there’s no fighting. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go make sure Patton is alright." Logan said, following Patton. Roman groaned and checked his phone.

"Why did you even come here if you didn’t want to see me, Villainous Virgil?" Roman said, proud of his nickname. "Well, I don’t want my twin brother to be attacked by creeps, so your little nickname just went to waste." Virgil growled, glaring at Roman, again. "Whatever you say, Whiny the Pooh!" Roman fired.  
  
"Shut up Princey." Virgil said, throwing a crumpled tissue ball at Roman. Roman easily caught it and put it in his pocket. "No littering Virgil. How rude of you." Roman teased, smirking a bit. Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You’re such a cat, always hissing and growling." Roman said, gesturing dramatically. "And you’re such a dumbass." Virgil said, smirking when he catches Roman’s offended noises.  
  
"Hey kiddos! I got you some vanilla, Virgil! And some chocolate for Roman!" Patton exclaimed, handing them the ice cream cones. "Thanks Padre." Roman thanked, giving Patton a small smile.  
  
Virgil stayed quiet and checked his phone every now and then. He quickly finished his ice cream and stood up. "Going so soon Virgil?" Roman asked. "Yeah, got OUR project to finish idiot. Logan? Is it okay if you accompany Pat home?" Virgil said.  
  
Logan nodded and Patton waved and tossed Patton the car keys. Virgil caught the car keys as he catches Roman blepping out his tongue at him. Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman and waved back at Patton and jogged back to their apartment. He opened the door with his spare key and entered the apartment.  
  
He went in their room and pulled out his drawing pad. He flicked through a few pages of his drawings and stopped on a sketch. He took out his pencil and started finishing the sketch.  
  
\--  
6 p.m.  
  
Virgil finished outlining the sketch when he hears Patton enter. "Virgil?" Patton said. "Right here." Virgil said, sticking his head out of the door. "Hey! Sorry, I’m kinda late. I bought some Chinese take-out!" Patton said, holding up a bag to show Virgil.  
  
Virgil smiled and nodded. "Thanks Pat. I’ll just change into some more comfortable clothes." Virgil said. Patton smiled back and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Virgil shut the door behind him and changed into his signature hoodie. He went out of their room and caught Patton getting more dumplings than usual. "Hey! Didn’t we have that agreement that we get half of the dumplings?" Virgil asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"I’m hungry!" Patton defended. "Well, I’m your brother. Wow. Patton Foster, not sharing! Breaking news!" Virgil said, falling on to a chair across Patton. "Fine! Here you can have 5." Patton said, handing Virgil 2 dumplings from his plate.  
  
Virgil smiled and helped himself to the rest of what Patton ordered. "So, what were you working on?" Patton asked, stuffing his mouth with food. "Our project in art. You’re lucky you got Logan. He’s a good drawer, an A student and he’s your crush." Virgil said.  
  
Patton started coughing. "WAIT! Who told you I like Logan?!" Patton asked loudly, turning bright red. "Wait. You? YOU?! YOU LIKE LOGAN?! I JUST THOUGHT YOU LIKED HIM!" Virgil said, eyes going wide. Patton was blushing even harder. "...maybe." Patton mumbled, smiling nervously.  
  
Virgil chuckled and shook his head. "Well then, I should come to our get-togethers more, just to grab some photos of you two." Virgil teased. "Oh really? Are you sure it’s not because you want to see Roman?" Patton said, taking another bite of their dinner.  
  
"Pffft, no..of course not." Virgil said, chucking his phone behind him. Patton tilted his head. "You hiding something Virgil?" Patton asked, trying to look behind Virgil. "No! Just, eat your dinner!" Virgil squeaked.  
  
Patton stood up and made his way slowly to Virgil. "Don’t you dare." Virgil said, dropping his chopsticks slowly. Patton pulled his puppy eyes trick again. "Hah, too bad. I was stuck with you for 20 years. That doesn’t work on me." Virgil said confidently.  
  
Patton huffed and pretended to think. Then he quickly grabbed the phone from behind Virgil and started running. "PATTON NO!" Virgil shouted, chasing Patton around the apartment.

Patton stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly, eyes wide. "OH MY GOSH!!!!" Patton squealed, jumping up and down. Virgil winced at the squealing and sighed. "Yes, I like him. And I act like I hate him because I don’t want to fall for someone too badly again." Virgil said.  
  
Patton gave a knowing nod. "But that’s so cute!!! Gosh Virgil. You should have told me!" Patton said, handing Virgil his phone back. "Believe me, if I did tell you, you wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if I tell you." Virgil said, smirking a bit.  
  
"Oh shut up! Now let’s finish our dinner and you tell me all about it!" Patton said, walking gracefully to his chair. Virgil nodded and followed.  
  
\--  
  
It was late. Virgil couldn’t sleep, again. It didn’t matter. It will be a Sunday soon. Virgil held his breath every time he sees movement from their room. Patton moved a lot in his sleep, so that didn’t help at all.  
  
He tossed and turned but nothing seemed to work right now. He sighed quietly and grabs his phone from his desk beside him. It just turned 12. He turned on his phone and starts scrolling through his Tumblr. He got a notification from Roman’s blog. He clicked on it and read the post.  
  
"I have two moods. Give me attention and give me attention."  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes and smirked a bit. Then he replied to the post.  
  
_"Why don’t you get some sleep princey?"  
_  
He almost put down his phone when he gets another Tumblr notification from Roman.  
  
_"You’re awake too, emo :3"  
_  
He smiled and replied back.  
  
_"Oh please, I can handle it, how about you?"  
  
"A prince had enough beauty sleep to stay up till ungodly hours of the night."  
  
_Virgil chuckled a bit but paused when he sees another comment.  
  
_"Is this an enemies to lovers fanfic I’m witnessing?"_  
  
Virgil’s face was bright pink and he quickly replied.  
  
_"No!"_  
  
_"Nononononono!"_  
  
Virgil closed his phone and screamed into his pillow for about 5 minutes.

\--

_Monday_  
  
Virgil woke up to bacon sizzling in the kitchen. He stumbled out of bed, sweaty from a nightmare, bringing the blanket with him. He opened the door and flinched at the sound of his name.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Virgil. Rough night?" Patton asked, giving a small smile. Virgil nodded and sat down on the chair. Patton quietly served Virgil breakfast and ate his own.  
  
"Hurry up kiddo, we’ll be late! I’ll take a quick shower first." Patton said, smiling a bit before continuing to their room. Virgil smiled back and finished his breakfast. He put the dish in the sink before going to their room.  
  
After they both finish taking a shower, they start jogging to their car to catch up. They arrive at their huge college just in time. "I’m a tad bit late for dance practice! Sorry Virgil! Bye!" Patton exclaimed, hugging Virgil for a second before running off.  
  
Virgil stood there for 5 seconds before making his way to the elevator their college had. He pressed the button for the top floor and looked up seeing Roman quickly make his way in the elevator.  
  
"Oh, hello." Roman greeted, panting a bit. Virgil did a two-finger salute and looked away. Roman fished for something in his bag and groaned. "Forgot your phone?" Virgil asked, smirking a bit.  
  
"Nope. But, I forgot the script." Roman huffed, wiping away sweat from his face. Virgil nodded and looked away quickly because his face was turning hot from staring at Roman. The elevator took forever to go up, making the silence awkward as fuck.  
  
Then, it comes to a halt. It makes creaky sounds that scare Virgil and Roman. They both stumble and hold onto the rails. They look at each other slowly. "The elevator got stuck." Roman said, looking around him.  
  
Virgil’s eyes widened and he started getting shaky. This was number 5 on Virgil’s list of worst case scenarios. He had nightmares of this as a child. His breaths got faster. Virgil slid down the wall and pulled his legs to his chest.  
  
He places both hands on his ears. His heart beats became faster and louder. His body shook fast. He couldn’t think properly. He felt like someone was choking him. Everything was too noisy, too loud. His nails dug into his palms, hard enough to break the skin.  
  
His body shook faster as tears started rolling down his face. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He tried to breathe, but he couldn’t. It was too hard to breathe.  
  
Roman spun around, sensing that it was too quiet. Roman’s eyes widened and had to stop to take in the sight. Roman put down his bag and rushed over to Virgil. "Oh god, oh no, Virgil." Roman said, trying to recall what he learned from Logan.  
  
"Virgil? Hey buddy, I’m here. Hey." Roman said, trying to get Virgil’;s attention. Virgil’s eyes shot open when he hears his name but with so much tears streaming down his face and being really dizzy, he could only hear Roman’s voice calling his name in a gentle concerned tone.  
  
"Virgil? Nod twice if you can hear me." Roman asked. Virgil nodded in response, lips trembling. "Okay, okay. I got you buddy. Don’t worry, can I touch you?" Roman said.  
  
Virgil managed to choke out some words, but it was hard to breathe. "N-no, la-later." Virgil choked out, his heart pounding louder than drums.  
  
"Of course, but I need you to breathe. Can you do that Virgil?" Roman said, recalling a breathing technique he learned from Youtube. Virgil nodded again, still shaking. "Okay, breathe in for 4, hold for 8 and breathe out for 7" Roman said.  
  
Virgil had trouble breathing, breaths being shaky, but he managed to follow. Roman stomped the beat loud enough for Virgil to follow. Virgil’s breathing steadied, leaving Virgil to just collect himself.  
  
"I’ll call for help. Take your time." Roman assured, standing up and clicking the call button on the elevator. Virgil took the time to pull his hoodie over his head and fumbled with his hoodie strings.  
  
He looked up, eyes bloodshot red, seeing Roman sit down on the floor in front of him. "Technician is out of town, nearest technician is at least 25 minutes away. But with all this traffic," Roman gestured dramatically, "they said it might take, 45 to 50 minutes to get there."  
  
Virgil nodded and looked away. Roman brought out his phone and started playing with it. "...Why did you help me?" Virgil asked, voice shaky. Roman was caught off guard and looked up. "Because you were going through a panic attack." Roman answered, shrugging.  
  


"I though you...hated me. Like I kinda hate you." Virgil mumbled. Roman put down his phone and looked at Virgil. "Hate you? Virge, just because we argue doesn’t automatically mean I hate you. And I could see why you hate me, I’m really outgoing and you aren’t like that.” Roman said, softly with a small gentle smile on his lips. "I-i don’t really hate you. Yo-you’re pretty cool, Roman." Virgil said, smiling a bit too. "Don’t worry, we’ll get out of here. Wanna play or?" Roman said, bringing out a chess board. Virgil raised his eyebrows and scooched himself nearer. "You play chess?"  
Virgil said, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"I hang out with Logan alot. Dibs on white." Roman said, grabbing his chess pieces. "Guess I’m gonna be black." Virgil shrugged, taking his pieces and assembling them. It was a fair game. Roman was actually pretty good. But, Virgil ended up beating Roman.  
  
"I didn’t know you were good at chess! Nice game!" Roman said, packing up the chess board and smiling. "How long did that take?" Virgil asked. Roman checked his watch and frowned. "Roughly 15 minutes. They’re still stuck in traffic, i guess." Roman answered, huffing and putting the chessboard in the bag.  
  
"Let’s talk?" Virgil suggested. Roman nodded. "Musicals?" Roman said. "Love them honestly. They’re cool, Be More Chill is my personal favorite honestly." Virgil said, smiling a bit. "Oh please, Heathers is still better than BMC!" Roman said, smiling proudly.  
  
"You’re just saying that because your idea of Jeremy and Michael being boyfriends in the end was turned down." Virgil said. Roman did a dramatic gasp, smiling a bit when Virgil snorts.  
  
They talked about everything, hoping that time will pass faster. "You’re actually really fun Virgil." Roman said, extending his hand. "Friends? Let’s end this bullshit between us." Roman clarified. Virgil smirked and took Roman’s hand. They shook their hands firmly, signifying the start of their friendship.

Then, Roman smiled and pulled Virgil into a hug. "Roman!" Virgil squeaked, turning red. Roman laughed in response as they both fell backwards onto the floor. They stayed like that for a while before Roman spoke up.  
  
"You’re adorable you know." Roman said, smiling a bit. Virgil stuttered and blushed. "Shut up, Princey." Virgil said, looking away. "You really are Virgil. I get butterflies every time you smile. I melt everytime you speak. Virgil, you’re everything I could ask for, mì amor" Roman said.  
  
Virgil stared at Roman, eyes wide. Roman stared back. "You’re not joking? Like, you like me? As in like like me?" Virgil asked. Roman nodded nervously. "Well fuck it. I love you too Roman, you motherfucking sap!" Virgil said, smiling.  
  
Roman blinked once. Twice. His face broke out into a smile. Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled back. "There’s that emo smile." Roman said. Virgil giggled in reply, making Roman’s heart jump. "So, was Logan correct about the enemies to lovers fanfiction we’re somehow stuck in?" Virgil said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"That person who commented the enemies to lovers fic was Logan?!" Roman exclaimed. "Ouch, okay. Shut up before I shut you up." Virgil said. Roman sat up and smiled.  
  
Virgil smirked back. "So, are we dating now?" Roman asked. "I mean yeah. But if you meant all of that as platonic, then..." Virgil said, shrugging. Roman chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me, storm cloud." Roman said, leaning closer.  
  
"If you insist, my prince." Virgil replied, closing the gap between them. Just as they closed the gap between, they felt the elevator rise up again. They continued kissing until they hear a squeal from the entrance.  
  
Virgil pulled away quickly and stares at Patton, jumping, a Logan smirking, and a technician. "You guys do you. Happy to help, by the way." The technician said, shrugging and waving as he walked away.  
  
Virgil stood up quickly and crossed his arms, bright pink. Roman stood up too and dragged Virgil outside. "Oh my gosh, I should’ve took pictures!!!" Patton squealed, still jumping. Logan shook his head and smiled wider.  
  
"Good to know you guys are now partners." Logan said, winking at Roman while Roman glared at him. "Whatever, how many classes did we miss?" Virgil spoke up. "Only 2, don’t worry. I told your teachers and Logan told Roman’s" Patton said.  
  
"I supposed we head to play rehearsal Panic! At the everywhere?" Roman said, extending his hand. "Sure, lead the way, Princey." Virgil said, taking Roman’s hand. "We’re all in play rehearsal love birds." Logan spoke up. “Smile more, talk less Logan! You have your boyfriend over there to entertain you during rehearsal!” Roman shouted at Logan.  
  


“That doesn’t help the fact that I’m also a techie Roman!” Logan shouted back, chuckling as he sees Virgil punch Roman in the arm. “I’ll grab my bag Lo! See you there” Patton says, kissing Logan on the cheek before skipping to the classroom. Logan stood there shocked. He smiled and made his way to Roman and Virgil who were watching them all along. They smiled at each other and shrugged.

Guess this was an enemies to lovers fanfic after all.


End file.
